Problem: Let $\alpha$ and $\beta$ be real numbers.  Find the minimum value of
\[(2 \cos \alpha + 5 \sin \beta - 8)^2 + (2 \sin \alpha + 5 \cos \beta - 15)^2.\]
Solution: Let $x = 2 \cos \alpha + 5 \sin \beta$ and $y = 2 \sin \alpha + 5 \cos \beta.$  Then
\begin{align*}
x^2 + y^2 &= (2 \cos \alpha + 5 \sin \beta)^2 + (2 \sin \alpha + 5 \cos \beta)^2 \\
&= 4 \cos^2 \alpha + 20 \cos \alpha \sin \beta + 25 \sin^2 \beta +  4 \sin^2 \alpha + 20 \sin \alpha \cos \beta + 25 \cos^2 \beta \\
&= 29 + 20 \cos \alpha \sin \beta + 20 \sin \alpha \cos \beta.
\end{align*}From the angle addition formula, this is equal to $29 + 20 \sin (\alpha + \beta),$ which is at most $29 + 20 = 49.$

In the coordinate plane, let $O = (0,0),$ $P = (8,15),$ and $Q = (x,y).$   Then by the Triangle Inequality,
\[OQ + PQ \ge OP,\]so $PQ \ge OP - OQ = 17 - \sqrt{x^2 + y^2} \ge 10.$  Therefore,
\[(2 \cos \alpha + 5 \sin \beta - 8)^2 + (2 \sin \alpha + 5 \cos \beta - 15)^2 \ge 100.\]Equality occurs when $\alpha$ is the angle such that $\cos \alpha = \frac{8}{17}$ and $\sin \alpha = \frac{15}{17},$ and $\beta = 90^\circ - \alpha.$  Thus, the minimum value of the expression is $\boxed{100}.$